The Things They Love
by manic the hedgehog
Summary: Dean and Roman answer 50 questions relating to their relationship, a collection of 50 drabbles connected at the end of each one by Roman and Dean answering the question. With Cameo's from other members of the roster. (Cross posted on A03)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Ok, its been a while now is everyone?**

 **Welcome to my first fic in forever, its cross posted on A03 so you may have seen it there, but basically this is 50 questions, its a thing i found on tumblr the idea being that you reblog the list and people send them back for you to answer about your OTP, i chose instead to just write a fic around it =]  
**

 **either way, enjoy =]  
**

* * *

Roman Reigns couldn't tell you exactly when he had fallen for Dean Ambrose, He did know it had been a slow process, even knew for sure that at one point he just like so many others thought Dean was a bit of an asshole. The other man often times letting his mouth run off, something Roman had later learned was a self defence mechanism, Dean did not let people in easily, being hurt so many times by people he had trusted had made the blonde close himself off to the world. Hide behind a hard shell of sarcasm, and at times plain unadulterated nastiness in an attempt to keep himself from being so vulnerable again.  
There was a time not so long ago that Roman had thought he had lost Dean forever, that night, the one where if he thought about it when it was quiet he could still hear and feel the chair slamming into his back over and over again. Seth had no idea just how much he had broken Dean that night, and Roman would be willing to bet that Seth never would.  
He glanced over at the sleeping form beside him and continued reading the list on his iPad. A stupid list Xavier had sent over as a joke and he had decided to answer the questions, simply because he could. 50 couple things, 50 things that Roman could say he whole heartedly loved about the man lying beside him. The form beside him shifted, blue eyes cracking open.  
"Ro?" Dean mumbled eyes tiredly trying to focus.  
"Sorry... Did I wake you?" Roman asked quietly, Dean shook his head stretching as he did.  
"Wha' y' doin'?" He asked around a yawn.  
"Some stupid thing Xavier sent over that he found online." Dean raised a curious eyebrow.  
"50 things about us as a couple." Roman elaborated, Dean blinked slowly.  
"Why?" Roman shrugged.  
"Because I can. Because its dumb and its way to early to get up." Dean smiled and shuffled closer to Roman.  
"K..." Roman leaned down and placed a kiss on Dean's forehead the other man settling back down for some more sleep while Roman went back to reading.

 _'Ok... Question 1... Who is the early bird/ Who is the night owl?'  
He read to himself, he glanced over at Dean and smiling started to type._


	2. Question 1 Early birdNight Owl?

If one thing was certain about Dean and Roman, it was that when it came down to sleep both were on different sides of the fence.

Roman liked to have breakfast, get in a work out, have a shower and if necessary get on the road, and if he had his way all of that would be done before midday, Dean had joked once that he would try and get it all done before the sun was fully up if he could, Roman hadn't denied it. Roman was by definition an early bird.

Dean on the other hand was the complete opposite, he was grumpy to the point where people learned pretty quickly to not bother him until he had at the very least had a cup of coffee. Dean was perfectly happy to lie in bed until the afternoon had become a thing. Dean had once told him it was something he had gotten used to as the years had gone over, staying up well into the night then sleeping the day away until the cycle began again the next day. And Roman could kind of see where he was coming from, after so long on the road, settling down for sleep was kind of difficult after a show, still pumped up on adrenaline especially if they were in the main event, having to stay up and make the next town that night because they had some early morning engagement.

But Roman always managed to slip off to sleep pretty quick, and even on days off he had woken sometimes in the early hours of the morning to find Dean still wide awake, either watching some obscure wrestling video or working out or any other thing that took his fancy because sleep was escaping him. Dean was the night owl, Roman the early bird.

And once they had settled into a kind of routine, gotten used to each others near constant company it all just seemed to slot neatly into place, Dean was able to move in a way that no 6' 250lb man should be able to and managed to not even get a stir out of a sleeping Roman, and Roman knew that if he had to wake Dean it was best done with a cup of coffee in hand and the shower already running for the blonde to stumble into.

It was something that worked. And despite everything Roman loved that Dean could keep the energy going at night and Dean equally loved that Roman could get his energy going on a morning.

 _'Question number 1. Who is the early bird/ Who is the night owl?' Roman grinned and started typing. 'Dean is most definitely the night owl... I am the Early bird... it's true, Dean's lying next to me now, still dead to the world. Its nearly 9am. Gonna have to wake him soon we have to hit the road.'_


End file.
